


Like Fathers, Like Sons

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Coming Out, Family Secrets, Legilimency, Love, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Top Harry Potter, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Scorpius and Albus have been dating since sixth year. Their fathers were enemies at school and have barely said two words to each other since they left... At least that's what they thought. When the boys come home for Christmas break they receive something more than presents





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that just popped into my head one day. It isn't very long and the chapters are fairly short but I love it. 
> 
> What I should say is this completely ignores Cursed Child - other than the obvious sexual tension and flirting that occurred between Scorpius and Albus. Oh and Astoria is dead.
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.

"We need to tell them." Draco and Harry were sat in the blondes study talking.

"Tell us what?" Scorpius, Draco Malfoy's only son and Harry Potter's youngest son Albus asked appearing in the door. The two boys have been best friends since they were eleven and dating for just over nine months. It was the first day of the Christmas holidays and the boys were home from their final year at Hogwarts. Harry's cheeks coloured.

"It's nothing that can't wait." Draco replied shaking his head at the Gryffindor's lack of ability to hide his reaction. 

 

The spell had left Scorpius' tongue before anyone could say anything and he was delving through Harry's thoughts looking for the one that had coloured his cheeks. "Oh My God!" He exclaimed pulling back breaking the connection.

"Scorp what happened?" His boyfriend asked but it was Draco who spoke.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! What have I told you about using legilimency without consent? You had no right accosting Harry like that." The younger blonde's fists curled tightly as if he was trying to hold back from talking back to his father. It didn't work he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I wasn't the one fucking him in the quidditch changing rooms!" Al's eyebrows almost vanished of the top of his head and his jaw hung open. Harry's head dropped into his hands unable to look at his son or anyone else in the room.

 

Draco knew exactly what memory his son had seen. It was the first time he and Harry had seen each other naked. The first time they'd kissed. Their first time they'd come over each other's bodies. There had of course been many times since they had done the same but only once were they in the quidditch changing rooms together.

"You should both know we were not " _fucking_ " as you so delicately put it son. We were experimenting."

"Draco for the love of all things magical please stop!" The red of Harry's face was getting darker.

"We were merely wanking." Draco said bluntly. 

"Dad!"

"Draco!" Both Harry and Scorpius yelled in unison. Poor Albus looked mortified. Albus turned and all but ran from the room.

"Al wait!" Scorpius called after the dark haired boy following him leaving their fathers alone. 

 

"You had to teach your son to be a Legilimens!" 

"Don't worry it's fine."

" _IT'S FINE_! Draco this is no where near fine!" Harry was now pacing around the study. "Your son just watched a memory of us wanking each other off while we were at school. That is not _FINE_!" A wolffish grin licked at the blonde's mouth.

"Harry calm down before you wear a hole in the carpet and come here." Harry found his feet taking him over to the sofa Draco was draped over and let the other man pull him down onto his lap.

"We should have told them when we picked them up from the station." Harry sighed.

"And that conversation would have gone how? 'Hi boys glad you're home for Christmas by the way we know you’re a couple but you should know we've been shagging each other for a while now. Now come on put your trunks in the car.' It wouldn't have worked."

Harry glared at him. "Not like that it wouldn't." 

 

Harry made to get up but Draco stopped him. "I need to find Al. I don't think he'll forgive me." Draco's fingers laced through Harry's and rested them on his hip.

"He will. He just needs to calm down first. I don't know where he gets his quick temper from." Draco said pressing a light kiss on the tip of Harry's nose.

"Draco, Al and mines relationship is strained at the best of times." 

"He'll be fine Harry. Scorp will calm him down and then tomorrow morning we'll sit them down and tell them. They've had a long day."

"I suppose you're right.” Draco just gave him that look that said he knows he is. “I’ll have to stay in one of the guest rooms tonight though just in case." The blonde pouted.

"No you don't. They won't find out. You can't not sleep in our bed."

Harry kissed his other half. It's was just a simple chaste press of lips against lips. "It's just one night. You'll cope without me for one night." 

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He pouted.

"I don't like it either Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

"Al will you stop?" Scorpius called out following the other boy along the corridors of Malfoy Manor. The boy didn't stop until he'd pushed open the French doors that led to the East Wing garden. He should have known that's where Albus would go it was his favourite of all the gardens. It's where they shared their first kiss. 

 

Despite the garden being covered in snow and it being below zero Albus wondered out into the snow in just his skinny jeans and oxblood coloured ribbed jumper. When Scorpius reached out to touch him the younger of the two flinched. Scorpius didn't even attempt to hide the hurt on his face he pulled at the cuff of his sleeve. 

 

"Al?" The dark haired boy shook his head.

"I can't believe they did that. I thought they hated each other when they were at school." 

"It's nothing we haven't done Al. Hell we've done worse in that room! I seem to recall you fucking me in those showers after quidditch training last month." Albus's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"And now I can't get the idea of them in there out of my head." Scorpius laughed at Al's comment.

"You can't? At least you didn't see it." A smile finally found the smaller of the two boys face his green eyes shining.

"Poor you." Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius' waist and nestled his head under the taller boys chin. "Was it awful?" 

"Do you really want to know?" 

"No. Don't. At least it was just the once. Do you think our mums knew?" Albus asked.

"I don't know. I don't think anyone knows. Someone would have mentioned it surely. Your dad is the poster boy of heterosexuality. Pretty wife at home, three beautiful children and a soppy lovable dog. Well he was before that image tonight." 

 

Albus didn't seem to hear the last of the sentence his mind still reeling over the boy referring to three beautiful children. "You think my brother is beautiful?" He hated the uneasiness of his voice. Scorp thinking Lily was beautiful didn't bother him after all Scorpius was as gay as it was possible to be but James. James had followed his father's footsteps and joined the Aurors office after finishing school. His Auror training had only enhanced his athletic body and muscle definition. Did Scorpius fancy him more than me? 

"Stop it. Whatever is going through your head at the moment stop it." How did he know?

"Do you think James is beautiful?" Albus spluttered. The blonde frowned down at him.

"Well yeah he is."

 

Albus' eyes grew wide he could feel the tears forming. This was his worst nightmare. All his life people had preferred James to him. Now his boyfriend was admitting the same thing. Albus tried to pull out of his arms but Scorpius refused to let go. "James is beautiful but that's only because you're beautiful Albus and you both look alike. You've got something he doesn't though Al."

"What's that?"

"My love. Albus Severus Potter I love you!"

 

Wide emerald eyes shone in the moonlight. "You what?" Scorpius lowered his mouth and covered Albus's. His tongue nudging the seam of his lovers lips to allow him entrance. Albus complied and their tongues danced together, teasing each other. All too  soon he pulled back his lips bruised and hair slightly mused from wondering hands.

"I love you Al." The dark haired boy grinned reaching up to press a hasty kiss on the blonde's mouth.

"I love you too." The cold had seeped through both boys by now and the smaller of the two shivered.

"Good. Now that we have established that shall we go to bed and warm up? It's bloody freezing out here." A tanned hand wrapped around a pale hand.

"Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 3

"Draco? Are you asleep?" Harry whispered pushing open the heavy wooden door of Malfoy's bedroom. Across the room the head of the Malfoy family lay asleep on his front in the middle of the bed. His back bare, the moonlight reflecting off his pale skin. The heavy silk sheet was draped over his hips clinging to his pert backside. The blonde didn't wake. 

 

Harry quietly climbed onto the bed pressing his warm lips over the curve of one shoulder. He continued to trail kisses over the silk like skin of Draco’s well defined muscular back. As his lips brushed the dip at the bottom of his back the blonde under him squirmed.

“Couldn’t sleep alone huh?” Harry looked up to find Draco peering over his shoulder watching him. He began kissing his way back up his back until Draco rolled over and his mouth found his.

“That bed is too damn big to sleep alone in. I felt like I was drowning in pillows and sheets.”

The blonde quirked an eyebrow, “So it wasn’t me you were missing then?”

Harry nudged Draco on his back and straddled his hips leaning forward to kiss him again. “Perhaps a little.” 

 

Harry continued to lavish Draco with kisses. Along his jaw. Behind his earlobe. Along the column of his neck. Draco's fingers toyed with Harry's black hair. He wouldn't let the dark haired wizard know but Draco loved playing with the mop of messy hair. Draco could run his fingers through the locks and you'd never know. As Harry's teeth bit down on his left nipple Draco yanked on the hair between his fingers causing Harry to moan around the tight nub in his mouth. 

 

Harry moved his attention to the other nipple. Draco squirmed underneath him encouraging him. Harry's hand slid his hand under the emerald sheet. "Why Mr Malfoy you seem to have forgotten to wear anything to bed." Harry smirked as his hand worked over Draco's hardening length. The older wizard growled aloud when Harry let him go and climbed off the bed.

"You better not leave me like this!" He indicated to the tenting of the sheet over his lap.

"Yeah, good night. Sweet dreams." Harry turned to leave only for a pillow to hit him in the back of the head.

"You better come back here and finish what you've started." Harry turned to find Draco sat up, cock in one hand sliding up and down the long length.

"As if I can walk away from that." 

 

Harry pulled the strings on his checkered pyjama bottoms loose and let them fall to the floor before stepping out of them and climbing back onto the bed and lowered himself between Draco's legs. Harry's fingers wrapped over Draco's and together they glided up and down the sizeable length for a few moments before Harry took the glistening head into his mouth lapping at the oozing cleft. Harry never would have imagined that the taste of Draco would be so intoxicating. 

 

Strong fingers wound their way back into Harry's hair and it took all his will power not to push down choking Harry on his dick. Inch by glorious inch Harry took all nine inches of the blonde into his mouth and throat. Draco let out a primal groan as the tip brushed the back of his throat and felt the contraction of Harry swallowing. The man had no gag reflex- he was born to give head! 

 

"So... Fucking... Good!" Malfoy moaned as Harry bobbed up and down. Draco couldn't help but buck his hips matching Harry's movements. When a warm hand rolled his balls and squeezed Draco almost cum then and there. He felt Harry chuckle against him the vibrations not helping. "I'm close." He whimpered causing the other to double his efforts and sucking harder. Harry reached up and tweaked a nipple pushing Draco over the edge causing him to spill his load. Harry lapped everything Draco spilled continuing to lick and suck the pulsating head until Draco whimpered, "too sensitive." Harry let Draco slip out of his mouth pressing one last kiss to the tip. 

 

"Where's your wand?"

Blonde eyebrows raised, "You just had it in your mouth." He smirked before reaching for the wand on the bedside table and handing it over. Draco shivered in anticipation as Harry palmed the wand and cast a cleansing charm the spell making Draco squirm. With another flick of the wand the jar of lube flew out of the drawer and Harry caught it with his seeker quick reactions and removed the lid in quick succession. 

 

Fingers generously slicked Harry leaned forward to kiss Draco. Lips welded together as tongues curled and twisted around each other's. Draco gasped as Harry's wet index finger circled his puckered entrance before pushing forward. "Harry please." Draco begged lifting his hips drawing Harry's finger deeper. Harry didn't need telling twice. Moving his finger back and forth preparing Draco for his cock. A second finger joined the first and together Harry located  that hidden bundle of nerves that caused Draco to buck off the mattress. The blonde pulled Harry against his mouths in a hot passionate kiss "Harry enough I need you now!" He moaned grinding his hips tight against the raven haired man. 

 

Fingers were removed and Harry took no time to slide into Draco's hot channel. "So fucking hot Draco!" Harry swore as he pushed all the way in.

"I swear to Merlin if you don't start moving Harry I'm going to hex you into next week!" Draco grumbled before possessing Harry's mouth with a hot kiss. Harry pulled his hips back until he was almost all the way out and then with the snap of his hips sunk all the way back in making sure he banged into the other mans prostate. "Fuck! Harder!" Draco moaned reaching between them and fisting his own shaft in time to Harry's movements. He felt his balls tighten with their imminent release and pulled Harry down for another searing snog his cum coating their stomachs. As Draco orgasm took over his body his grip around Harry became incredibly tight, he thrust twice more before his orgasm tore from his body filling Draco from the inside. His arms and legs turned to jelly and he collapsed onto the blonde's chest a layer of sweat and come the only thing between them. 

 

"You alright love?" Draco asked from under Harry.

"Yeah." He huffed his breathing almost normal a lazy grin on his face.

"Are you going to move or just lay there on top of me for the rest of the night? If that's the case you might need to steer clear of the pumpkin pasties." 

"You are such a git!" Harry mumbled rolling off of Draco's body and onto the mattress next to him. Draco picked up his wand and cleaned them both before rolling over and curling around Harry, thigh wrapped over his, head on shoulder and fingers trailing over Harry's muscular chest.

"A git you love though." That made Harry laugh. He Harry James Potter loved Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ron would have kittens if he knew.

"I suppose you aren't that bad." 

"Wow don't hold back Harry." Draco huffed. Harry linked his fingers through the pouting wizard's and pulled them up to his lips brushing lips tenderly over pale knuckles.

"You know I love you Draco."

Silver eyes questioned green ones, "You do?" Harry heard the slight moment of doubt in his words.

"Of course I do Draco. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I wouldn't be willing to ruin my relationship with my son if I didn't. I love you." The blonde went quiet his only reaction was to snuggle closer.

"I love you too Harry."

Harry smiled into the darkness. "I know."

 

With that both men drifted off to sleep content in each other's arms.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was?" Albus said into the darkness. Pulling back the covers Al hauled himself out of bed and made for the door. "They can't be doing this." he sighed.

Scorpius quickly followed suit following his boyfriend. He loved Albus dearly but so say he was spirited was putting it likely. According to father Harry's much the same. React first think later.

"Al wait what are you going to do burst in on them. I've already been scarred for life once today!" The dark haired boy didn't answer as we stalked along the corridor to dad's room. His fist raised to bang on the door he stopped. "What?" The blonde asked but Albus just pressed his finger to his lips to silence him. Scorpius realised that he could hear their fathers talking. 

 

_"You know I love you Draco."_

_"You do?"_

_"Of course I do Draco. You are the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I wouldn't be willing to ruin my relationship with my son if I didn't. I love you."_

_"I love you too Harry."_

_"I know."_

 

The words were muffled through the door but they were clear enough. Albus turned and went back to their room without saying anything. Scorpius let out a long sigh perhaps it would have been easier to have stayed at school for the holidays. 

"Al?" Scorpius called out tentatively opening the door to his bedroom unsure of what he'd find. He'd half expected to find him packing to go home. Instead he was sat on the floor, back against the edge of the dark wooden bed frame knees bent  with elbows resting on them.

"They love each other?" It was a question rather than a statement. "Did you know?" His voice wobble with that question hoping that the person he loved wasn't hiding something from him. Scorpius lowered himself to the floor next to Albus and took his hand in his.

"No idea at all. It does explain a few things though. You must have noticed Father has been happier recently your dad too." Albus thought back over the last few months. 

 

Six months ago Harry and Ginny had sat him, his brother, James and their sister Lily down and explained that they were getting a divorce and Harry was moving out. They said it was because they had grown apart but he knew that wasn't the case. Just a few days before he'd gone to meet his mum at work. He'd been early having spent the morning wondering around Diagon Alley with Scorpius. Only he fould his mum kissing Dean Thomas. He'd been walking along the back alley that led to the staff entrance of the newspaper where they both worked when he saw them. Bile stung the back of his throat and tears threatened to spill so he ran back to the Leaky Cauldron and Flooed home locking himself in his bedroom. How could she do that to their family? Anger had consumed him and if it hadn't been for Scorpius calming him down over the next two days he would have confronted his mother and called her out on her adulterous behaviour. Albus spent pretty much the rest of the summer holidays at Malfoy Manor. He couldn't stand being at Grimmauld Place.

He wasn’t sure how Harry ended up staying at the Manor too, he just knew that Mr Malfoy had offered him use of one of the many spare rooms at the manor. He had been staying with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione but that was just temporary. In the few weeks that they’d been living under the same roof at the Manor, Dad and Mr Malfoy had rarely interacted. Sure they ate dinner together and they'd been to a quidditch match together but that was all at least that’s all it seemed to be. Who knew what had happened in the time after Albus and Scorpius went back to school. Something must have happened because you didn’t just declare your love to someone no matter how good the sex was. At least he hoped not.

 

Scorpius was right though dad had been happier these last few months. It came across in his letters and in the few times he had visited the school to see Professor McGonagall, Hagrid and Professor Longbottom. “If they love each other and are a couple what does that mean for us?” 

 

Scorpius didn't have an answer instead he shifted to be sat next to Albus and wrapped his arms around him his head rested against his. "It doesn't have to mean anything. It won't make us related. Sure it's a little strange but when has either of our families been anything but strange." 

"I guess you're right. People are going to have an opinion though Scorp. We already get stick for who our families are."

"Fuck what people think. We deserve to be happy. Hell our dads deserve to be happy. Let's go to bed and sleep on it. We'll talk to them in the morning. Let them have their say. Whatever happens Al I'll still love you."

 

Both boys unfolded themselves from the floor and climbed back into bed, a dark head rested on a pale shoulder. "You know for a Slytherin you're quite soppy really." The blonde chuckled.

"Perhaps. I'm sure my grandfather and ancestors are turning in their graves but right now I value determination and resourcefulness and I know what I want and go after it. And right now I want you!" Fire burned behind those silver eyes. Albus swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat just seconds before Scorpius pounced rolling Albus onto his back and attacking his mouth with his.

"Wait... wait..." Albus panted pulling back from his lover. "Silencing charm! We aren't our fathers!"

Snickering Scorpius reached for his wand.


	5. Chapter 5

Breakfast at Malfoy Manor was oddly quiet as the four men sat eating neither talking aloud but if the amount of eye contact and head tilts between the two couples were anything to go by a lot was being said. House elves moved around the dining room refilling coffees and platters sharing sly glances with each other clearly picking up on the tension in the room. Once plates were empty and cutlery put down Harry took a mouthful of his tea and choked on the mouthful of warm liquid. Draco shook his head and laughed. How Harry was the saviour of the Wizarding world as as clumsy as he is he'd never know. "We need to talk to you both about something." Harry said once he'd been able to recover from coughing.

"Let's have this conversation in the sitting room shall we?" Draco offered as he stood and tucked his chair in. Harry followed suit and left their sons to followed. What the two heads of families didn't hear was the two sons decide to let their fathers squirm a little. After everything they heard yesterday they deserved it. At least a little anyway. 

 

Entering the sitting room Harry and Draco were sat on one of the loveseats they were sat thigh to thigh but their own hands rested on their own legs. Albus and Scorpius took the sofa opposite them replicating the positions of their fathers only fingers were entwined and resting on Scorpius's thigh.

 

Turning to look at Harry, Draco nodded at him to start talking. This morning when they had woken up they'd decided who was going to say what. "What we need to tell you might come as a shock but we'd like you to hear us out before you respond." Both boys nodded and agreed.

"You both know that Draco and I have had a turbulent friendship over the years."

Draco scoffed out loud earning him a pointed look from the wizard at his side.

 

"For the first seven years we knew each other we hated each other that much we can agree on." Harry said raising his eyebrows testing the blonde to rebuke his statement. "After the war we went back and finished our schooling. I went back because Hermione made me." Again Draco laughed. "You do remember what happened when you crossed her third year?"

Draco rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Yeah I remember." He mumbled. Scorpius looked at Albus who was trying to hide his laughter. Uncle Ron had often told the story of Aunt Hermione punching Draco in the nose over various dinners. It always ended up with Ron in fits of laughter and Hermione shaking her head and muttering to herself. 

 

"Draco returned to school as part of his requirement by the Ministry." While Lucius Malfoy had been sent to Azkaban for his involvement with Voldemort. Draco and his mother had received different sentences after Harry testified on their behalf. After all they had shown moments of courage towards the end of the war. Draco's condition for staying out of prison was he finish school and allow the Ministry entrance to Malfoy Manor to remove any dark objects. Lucius had received the Kiss and Narcissa was currently living in the Malfoy property in the South of France. Draco's past wasn't a secret to his son. He didn't want Scorpius to repeat his mistakes. 

 

"During that repeated year something changed." Harry blushed. "You saw that yesterday. For a moment it crossed my mind what if this would lead to something but that was naivety it wouldn't have worked. Draco was betrothed to your mother and Ginny had been hinting that she was ready to date properly. We did what we thought was best. We didn't see each other until six years ago on your first day of school."

Draco cleared his throat. "That's not entirely true." Wide emerald eyes looked at him.

"It's not?"

Draco shook his head. "The night before I was married Astoria I found myself outside Grimmauld Place. I sat on the green opposite for six hours trying to build up the courage to knock. To get you to talk me out of marrying someone I wasn't in love with." Draco turned his words from Harry to Scorpius. "Don't misunderstand me son. I loved your mother. How could I not she gave me you. You are one of the best things to happen to me. I wasn't however in love with her. She wasn't in love with me either. It was a marriage of convenience. A chance for two pureblood families to heal some of the damage of the war." 

 

"You never knocked." Harry was the first to speak. Draco's attention turned back to him.

"I had talked myself into it. I was on my way to your door when it opened and a very pregnant Ginny walked out of the property followed by you. You couldn't take your eyes off her. You were laughing and wrapped your arm around her shoulders. Neither of you saw me. I walked away and pushed any thought of you to the back of my mind. At least until I saw you on the Platform thirteen years later." Harry's fingers intertwined with Draco's.

"I never knew." Draco gave the hand wrapped around his a squeeze.

"I know. You looked happy."

Harry smiled wistfully, "I was." 

 

The younger boys didn't let their faces show that they'd noticed their fathers holding hands. "So what happened six years ago?" Albus instigated to get them talking again.

"You two happened." Draco smirked before reciting a letter, "'Dear mother and father, you'll be pleased to know I followed in the Malfoy tradition and was sorted into Slytherin. There's been a few snide looks but I'm not sure if they are at me or my new friend. The whole Great Hall fell silent when Albus Severus Potter was sorted into Slytherin. He's pretty cool though. I think you'd like him.'" It was Scorpius's turn to blush.

"Pretty cool? I think you'll find I'm freaking amazing." Albus said with a grin.

"Ginny and I received a similar letter. Only this one went along the lines of please don't disown me for being in Slytherin but went on to reassure us that one of your dorm mates was really nice and that you'd met on the train and eaten your body weights in sweets and you knew that you'd be fine. Just as long as we didn't disown you." Harry teased his son with the last sentence. "By Christmas you were best friends. I wrote to Draco and Astoria and invited them out for dinner. If you two were going to be friends we decided to make an effort. It worked. We became friends." 

 

"When Harry and Ginny separated during this summer and he got fed up of living with Granger and Weasley I offered him a room here. With you at school it's far too quiet around here on my own. While I wasn't in love with Astoria she was a brilliant friend and a nice companion. Since her death it's been too quiet around here. I missed having company." Harry squeezed the hand in his and then realised they'd been sat holding hands. 

 

"How long ago did things change? How long have you been seeing each other? We're you sleeping with each other before you and mum got divorced?" Albus fired off the questions.

"You know?" Harry asked trying to keep his voice even. But the look he gave Draco was one on panic.

"We know." Scorpius answered. "Just tell us, did this" he gestured at the two of them, "happen before we came out to you?" 

"No son." Draco said. "This only happened when you went back to school." The younger boys looked at each other in silent conversation coming to an agreement.

"We're glad that after all this time you can be happy." Albus said with a smile of endearment for his father. He really did want him to be happy. If anyone deserved happiness it's Harry Potter.

"Just promise us one thing." Scorpius added. "Please don't get married. I can't be seen as dating my brother. That's just fucked up." For the first time all morning the four males all laughed together. Draco dropped a quick kiss on Harry's lips much to his surprise. 

 

"Don't you have any questions?" Scorpius shook his head. "No." 

"Actually, did anyone know about the two of you? Back then?" Albus asked.

"Only your aunt Hermione. She found us in the restricted section once." Harry blushed.

"She wouldn't have noticed anything if you hadn't been wearing my jumper." Draco pointed out. In hindsight having sex in the dusty stacks of the restricted section wasn't one of their brightest ideas. When Hermione had called out Harry's name they refastened trousers and pulled shirts and jumpers on as quick as possible. If messy hair, swollen lips, missing ties and breathlessness hadn't indicated just what they'd been doing then the double knitted lines of house colours around the bottoms of school jumpers being on the wrong boy had given the game away.

 

"Well that's the restricted section and the quidditch changing rooms crossed off the places we can have sex in." Scorpius whispered against Albus's ear.

"You should steer clear of the Trophy Room and Greenhouse Six too." Draco added a smirk on his face. Harry shook his head and his son scowled.

"You are ruining Hogwarts for us!" Scorpius exclaimed standing up and pulling Albus with him. They went to leave but Scorpius stopped and turned back to the older men. "Oh and please, if only for our sakes while we are home please cast Muffilato. I'm going to need enough therapy to rid the images of yesterday without you two screaming out each other's names in the throes of passion. It's enough to make any wizard contemplate a voluntary stay in Azkaban."

Albus nodded agreeing, "You owe us that at least." 

 

The two adults turned to each other their cheeks pink. "I thought you'd cast it." Harry muttered.

"Me? You're the one who snuck into my room and jumped me." Draco returned.

"Our room." 

"What?" 

"Your said your room. I thought it was ours?" The younger boys left their bickering fathers and headed out to the quidditch pitch at the bottom of the grounds determined to get a game of one on one in before lunch. 

 

"Why are we arguing about this?" Draco asked standing up and pulling Harry to his feet. "Our," he emphasised the words receiving a light punch in the arm from Harry. "Our sons have just given us their blessing. Now come here and kiss me." 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the chapter that looks a little closer at Harry and Draco's relationship during their 8th year. What happened in that changing room? What happened afterwards? How did they both end up marrying women?! 

Where it all began 1998.

 

The first September and October after the second Wizarding war had passed in a blur. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived Twice, the saviour of the Wizarding World had gone back to Hogwarts to complete his schooling. It hadn't been his choice. One of his best friends and the female contingent of the Golden Trio had pretty much told Harry and Ron they were going back. "It'll be the most uneventful year since we first started." She'd promised. Harry hoped she was right. 

 

Getting back into the swing of lessons took more time than Harry would have liked. The only upside that he could see was being made quidditch captain. Nothing was going to stop Gryffindor winning this year. Not even Malfoy who was captaining Slytherin's team were going to put him off his goal for this year. 

 

Things had been different with Malfoy this year. Harry should have known they would be as the blonde's attitude had changed by the end of the war. To give him his credit once the train had left King's Cross. The compartment door had opened and Malfoy had walked in wanting to speak to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Ron had palmed his wand ready to hex the blonde but Harry and Hermione had talked him away from the ledge. Malfoy went on to apologise. He apologised for past behaviour and asked to start again. A clean slate. He even thanked them for saving his life. As he left the Golden Trio turned to each other mouths open. "Did that actually happen?" 

"I would have said Voldemort would return again before Malfoy would  apologise for being a git." Ron had stated once he'd gotten over the shock. That was two months ago and time had flown by. No problems, no arguments. 

 

All that changed as the first quidditch match of the year approached and the stadium filled with supporters dressed in Red and Green. Familiar rivalries resurfaced as the match progressed. The game was fast paced and dozen of goals were being scored at both ends. The seemingly clear autumnal day was quickly fading and storm clouds were rolling in. Harry wanted this to be over before the rain started. He trained his eyes for the tiny golden ball and after ten minutes he spotted it floating about twenty feet away from the Slytherin goals. 

 

Draco had been watching Harry closely his eyes barely leaving the dark haired wizard. He knew that as long as he watched Harry he'd know where the snitch was. Potter's movements were different, sharper and with intent. This was it. Draco shot after him. Broomstick beside broomstick. Shoulder against shoulder ignoring the slight shiver that ran through his body from the contact. Glancing ahead he saw the golden ball by his own teams goal. Team mates scattered as they fought their way forward only for Potter to pull slightly ahead his fingers closing around the flittering ball. It took all of his skills not to fly straight into him and his smug face of victory. Gryffindor had won and he'd lost his first match as captain. 

 

The rain started as the Slytherin's made their way back to the changing room. Most of the boys changed quickly and headed back to the dungeons. Only Malfoy stayed behind. Plonking himself down on one of the hard wooden benches he began to remove various parts of his uniform. Arm guards were unbuckled and removed before being tossed on the floor before he pulled the heavy green jumper off over his head. That joined the guards on the floor too as the door swung open. 

 

Harry carried in the trunk containing the set of quidditch balls and put them away where they belonged. The rest of the team had gone back up to Gryffindor tower to celebrate. He'd planned on joining them shortly but he just needed some time alone. Just for a little while at least. He pulled his wet uniform off letting it pile on the ground. It was only as he stood in his skin tight boxers and allowed himself to settle on the wooden bench did he notice that he wasn't alone. Both sat watching the other. Neither moved, neither said anything. Eyes just bore into each others.

 

When had Potter become so fit? Had he always been sporting that six pack and teasing trail of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of the boxers that just begged for a hand to follow. Draco allowed his eyes to dip lower. He was barely able to conceal the small moan that formed in his throat at the sight of just how tight and revealing Harry's underwear were. He really was quite beautiful. In a rugged shaggy dark hair kind of way. 

 

"What is your problem Malfoy? I thought we'd called a truce?" The blonde continued to frown. Clearly not.

"Doesn't it apply to quidditch?" Draco didn't respond.

"You've been watching me for five minutes. Take a picture it'll last longer- What are you doing?"

 

Draco had crossed the changing room, pushed Harry against the wall and attacked his mouth. "If I have to explain that Potter perhaps you really are as thick as some think.” The blonde snarled. Harry blinked at the blonde, thoughts buzzing through his head. Draco saw the moment of clarity in Harry's eyes. They became clearer and shiny just seconds before he lent back in to kiss the blonde's pillow soft lips.

 

Hands were everywhere. Gliding over the plains of Harry’s bare chest. Running through the silky soft strands of blonde hair. One hand slid down Harry’s back, over the rigid muscles. Along the dip of his spine and under the band of his boxers. Harry almost bit down on Draco’s tongue when then blonde squeezed one bum cheek. “What are you doing? What are we doing?” Silver eyes searched Harry’s face.

“Do you want me to stop?” Draco slid his hand around to his hip trailing his fingertips over the soft skin.

“This isn’t right. You’re you. I’m me.” Draco’s hand moved further around the front and now cupped Harry’s hardening length. His hand slid up and down the velvet smooth skin of his shaft. “Don’t stop.” A grin licked at the blonde’s mouth.

“I have no intention of stopping Harry.” 

 

Harry looked startled and it had nothing to do with the hand caressing him. “You called me Harry?” A single blonde eyebrow lifted.

“And?”

“You never call me Harry. You call me everything but.” Malfoy laughed.

“Well _Potter_. As I currently have my hand wrapped around your prick and have every intention of making you come very shortly I thought we should be on first name terms. But if you’d rather I call you by your surname or perhaps you prefer Scarhead?” his question was reiterated with a squeeze of his fist around Harry’s scrotum.

“Draco please.” Harry knew he sounded desperate begging for more and from Malfoy of all people but the blonde was working him so gloriously he couldn’t help himself.

 

"I hope you know this isn't a one way street?" Draco remarked rocking his hips against Harry's thigh his erection straining against the fabric of his trousers.

"Oh right." Harry blushed seeking the fastening on Draco's white bottoms. Growing impatient with Harry's fumbling around Draco removed his hand from Harry who actually whimpered at the loss of contact and helped release his own trousers. 

 

Harry couldn't help but laugh as they both stumbled with the blonde's trousers. They had undone them from the waist but they'd stopped at his knees. His shin guards holding them up. Harry dropped to his knees and began to unbuckle the leather guards. When both were gone Harry reached for Draco's shoes and removed them too before reaching for the blonde's trousers and pulling them off his legs. Fingers trailed over ankles. Up strong calf muscles, over the backs of knees and thighs until hands clasped around his firm backside. Harry allowed himself to look up at Draco to see his reaction  to his examination but the Blonde's eyes were closed. 

 

Harry had known he was bisexual for a while but this was the first time he'd ever been with a man. The first time he'd felt another mans body. Before today he'd only ever been intimate with Ginny. He'd gone no further than kiss Cho. He'd of course seen other boys naked before. You didn't share a room with four other guys for seven years or change after quidditch practice without seeing each other naked. But this was different. Harry's body buzzed with anticipation, with need and desire. He wanted to touch all of Draco's body. To know his body. To feel his body. Draco Malfoy after all was a very good looking man if you ignored his acid like tongue. Although he had quite liked that very tongue probing around his mouth just moments ago.

 

Harry felt the moment Draco opened his eyes. He felt him looking down at him. The silver of his eyes had almost vanished, pushed aside by big dark pupils. Harry allowed himself to properly look at Draco's cock. Under the Slytherin's watchful gaze Harry took in the appendage in front of him. He was quite stunning. Nine inches of hard flesh jutted out from short white blonde pubes almost invisible to the naked eye. Harry couldn't stop his finger reaching out and trace along the pale vein that snaked around the shaft. His finger trailed lower feeling the texture of someone else's scrotum. His own having been memorised a long time ago. His hand finally cupped them in one hand testing the weight in his palm. "Harry?" Draco said breathlessly his voice husky with desire. 

 

Harry closed his fist around Draco's length and slowly pumped his hand up and down. The soft mewing like noise from Draco encouraged Harry to move his hand faster only stopping to rub the drop of precum that leaked from the tip. Fingers glided through his temple scratching at Harry's scalp. "Stop." The blonde mumbled pulling himself out of Harry's way. 

 

Shocked Harry sat back on his heels. He couldn't find his words. Was this a mistake? His question was answered when Draco pulled Harry up to his full height and recaptured Harry's mouth with a searing kiss. "I shouldn't be the only one having some light relief." He mused reaching for Harry's own erection which was currently tenting his boxers. 

 

Not knowing how he did it but suddenly Harry was pressed up against the cold tiled wall with his underwear long gone and Draco Malfoy's mouth pressing kisses along his collarbone nipping at the skin. His breath hitched in his throat as one glistening prick brushed against another. Harry couldn't stop his hips rutting against Draco. Breaths became ragged and laboured as both boys climbed closer to completion. Lips sought the other's as hands caressed each other's erection. Almost in unison both boys found euphoria spluttering their completion over heaving chests. 

 

"Harry?" Hermione's voiced carried around the door that had been pushed open ever so slightly. A look of panic washed over Draco and he ran for the showers. Harry just about managed to pull a towel around his waist as his best friends appeared. "Oh sorry!" Her cheeks flushed. "I'd thought you'd be finished you've been ages. Everyone is waiting for you in the common room."

"I'll be up in a bit I still haven't had a shower yet."

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "Okay but if you're not  up in fifteen minutes I'll come back." He knew she would be. She turned to leave before turning back. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt? You're neck is covered in marks."

Harry's hand shot to his neck. "Ummm yeah I'm fine. I better get in the shower." She looked at him for a long time before shrugging and turned to leave. 

 

Harry really did need to shower so that's where he headed. Draco had taken the end cubicle as Harry walked past wet hands reached for the towel around his waist and pulled him under the stream of water. "I need to shower. Hermione will be back in fifteen minutes." Harry said between kisses. Grey eyes met and held his. A pointy pink tongue ran along his bottom lip.

"That's plenty of time." The blonde said pushing wet hair off of Harry's face.

"Plenty of time for what?" Draco just smirked and dropped to his knees peppering kisses along Harry's abdomen. 

 

*** 

 

"This is the last time." Draco panted as Harry pulled at the Slytherin's shirt undoing the buttons before stealing his breath in a searing kiss. For the last seven months the boys had been secretly sleeping with each other. They had ducked out of a revision class to sneak away to one of the unused greenhouses. They didn't have long before someone realised they were gone. Draco pulled at the fastening on his trousers and let them fall to his knees as Harry bent him over  the workbench. Draco flinched as Harry cast the magical lubrication spell and the warm liquid doused his passage. It wasn't unpleasant it just always took him by surprise. He much preferred it when Harry used the jar of lube and worked him manually. Draco's breath was stolen rendering him speechless as Harry slammed into him completely claiming Draco. Hips thrust back and forth in quick hard bursts and Harry reached down to pull Draco's cock in matching movements. Harry could feel his climax building. At this speed and intensity he wouldn't last long. Draco got there first but the intense clenching of his muscles pulled Harry to his own climax. 

 

For a while all that could be heard in the greenhouse was the ragged breaths of both teenagers. Harry was still slumped over the blonde's back. "Harry?" 

"Huh? What? Oh right. Sorry." Harry stood back reaching for his wand he cleaned them both up and helped Draco upright. Both pulled up boxers and school trousers and Draco started buttoning his shirt back up but hissed at a pain in his finger. Under closer inspection he discovered a splinter from the wooden table top.

"Can you?" He waved his finger at Harry expecting him to remove the slither of wood. Harry used his wand to Accio the splinter out but rather than releasing Draco's wrist he took his finger to his mouth and kissed where the splinter had been. "Wha- what are you doing?" He stammered.

Harry released his hand and shrugged, "Kissing it better." Draco didn't respond he just looked closely at his finger making sure it had gone. 

 

"I still don't like you Potter." He said as he finished closing his shirt.

"You just like having my cock up your arse. I get it. But what if things were different?"

"Different how? Because as far as I'm concerned once we both finish school I'm betrothed to Astoria Greengrass and hasn't the She-Weasel promised to marry you once we graduate."

"We don't have to. We could try."

Draco scoffed tucking his shirt back into his trousers. "I'm not gay Potter."

 

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "Well you do some pretty gay things! Are you worried about what Daddy would say?" Harry knew as soon as the words left his mouth he'd said the wrong thing. Hurt grey eyes looked at him before he picked up his bag and cloak and stormed out of the greenhouse leaving the glass door rattling in his wake. "Way to fuck that up Harry!" He chided himself before continuing to redress himself. "You're a fucking moron." He muttered to himself as he left the Herbology classroom. 

 

*** 

 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of exams both practical and physical. Other than sitting a few spaces in front of him Harry hadn't seen Draco since that afternoon in the greenhouse. The Slytherin had been ignoring him. He ignored the secret messages he'd passed him. Ignored the owl he'd sent him and he never was alone anymore either Parkinson or Nott were plastered to his sides. Harry was frustrated but apart from outing their secret affair to everyone in the Great Hall he didn't know what else to try so he focused on his studies. He needed to pass this year with good grades otherwise what was the point. 

 

The night before graduation Ginny approached him and asked if they could talk. She was grateful for being given the time to be alone but once they graduated she wanted to start dating him again. It had only been brief before but she was sure now was the time. Harry felt tied. He really did like Draco but that wasn't going to go anywhere. The blonde had made that very clear. Then there was Ginny. Harry really did love her. She was one of his best friends. She was part of the only family he had. She was his chance of having a family of his own. Truth be told he knew he could be happy with Ginny so he agreed to start dating again.

 

The day of their graduation was bittersweet. On one hand they were finally free. The pressure of school was finally over but now the fear of the unknown and the future was so open. The Weasley's had turned up in force and made the loudest noise when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny's names were called out. Before long the ceremony was over and people were saying their goodbyes. Tomorrow the students would take the Hogwarts Express back to London. 

 

King's Cross was busy with parents collecting their children for the summer. The platform was filled with excited chatter and laughter. Harry was looking forward to getting back to Grimmauld Place, to his own home and to spending time with his Godson Teddy. As they made their way to leave Harry spotted Draco. The blonde was stood with his Mother talking to Nott's parents. Harry nodded his head in gesture and smiled at him softly. Draco repeated the gesture and turned back to his conversation. In that moment Harry felt his heart break a little. He was walking away from what could possibly have been the greatest love of his life and there wasn't anything he could do about it.


End file.
